Happy Family Hunkai
by ohmichele
Summary: Hunkai ff! Kai dan Sehun menikah terlalu cepat. Apa yang akan mereka alami?
1. Chapter 1

Hunkai Sekai

**Happy Family**

Sehun baru sadar. Sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk segera bangun. Bukan,itu bukan suara alarmnya. Bukan juga suara ayam yang berkokok di pagi hari. Ia melirik jam sebentar. Ini masih jam 3 pagi. Oh ayolah bahkan ia baru pulang bekerja jam 12 malam. Suara itu terus terdengar. Semakin kencang bahkan. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Oeekk… oeeekk…"

Suaranya makin kencang. Sebenarnya anak siapa itu. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping dimana seorang namja manis sedang tidur dengan pulasnya. Melihat wajah istrinya yang sedang tidur membuatnya tidak tega. Yah begini-begini Sehun juga masih punya perasaan. Dengan setengah sadar ia bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ya Hunjong appa datang."

Sehun akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar di sebelahnya dan menggendong bayi itu, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Appa baru saja tidur 3 jam baby."ucap Sehun lalu duduk di sofa dan tanpa sadar tertidur sambil menggendong Hunjong.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk sebuah jendela kamar bernuansa biru muda. Seorang namja tengah tertidur di atas sofa panjang berwarna putih di kamar itu. Ia masih terlelap disana dan tak menyadari bahwa anak di pangkuannya semalam sudah tidak ada.

"Tuan Oh sampai kapan kau mau tidur?"

Teriakan seseorang memecahkan ketenangan di kamar itu, lebih tepatnya ketenangan namja yang masih terlelap itu. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Demi Tuhan jika itu bukan suara istrinya,ia akan melempar pemilik suara itu dengan benda berat terdekat.

"Ya ya aku bangun."

Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Sehun bangunlah. Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor. Kau taukan kau harus memberi contoh yang baik sebagai direktur. Kau jangan sampai terlambat. Kau ada rapat kan hari ini?" oceh istrinya di pagi hari.

Namja manis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sehun hingga Sehun terbangun. Sehun menatap protes namja di sampingnya namun namja manis itu tak menghiraukan tatapannya dan beranjak membereskan kamar. Sehun ingat betul bahwa ia baru saja tidur pukul 4:30 pagi. Selalu seperti ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia kurang tidur. Sejak kapan ia begini? Sehun berpikir sejenak sambil melihat istrinya yang membereskan kamar.

"Jongin…."panggil Sehun pada istrinya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa Sehun tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi atau apalah panggilan kesayangan untuknya. Tumben sekali.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Berapa umur Hunjong?"

Jongin menatap suaminya heran. "Setahun lebih. Memangnya ada apa?"

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Tak apa lupakan." Ia berjalan mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun menikmati tehnya di pagi hari. Ia duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba Sehun tertarik untuk menyalakan televisi di depannya. Ia seperti sudah lama tidak melihat acara-acara music kesukaannya dulu. Ayolah Sehun belum terlalu tua meskipun sudah punya anak dan istri. Sehun masih 24 tahun. Ia juga masih ingin menikmati music disela-sela kesibukannya. Rock adalah music favoritnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak menekan-nekan tombol remote. Mencari acara yang tepat, dan saat ia baru saja menemukan acara favoritnya dulu tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyambar remote yang di genggamnya. Sehun melihat Jongin yang mengganti channelnya menjadi acara khusus untuk bayi. Keningnya dikerutkan.

"Aku sedang ingin melihat acara yang tadi."

Sehun seperti anak sekolah dasar yang sedang merajuk. Namun perbedaannya terletak pada nada Sehun bicara yang dibuat sedikit tenang. Sebenarnya dia sedang menahan amarahnya. Anggap saja dia remaja yang masih kekanakan dan suka marah tak jelas pada hal kecil.

"Tapi Hunjong sangat senang dengan acara ini. Kau mau berebut acara televisi dengannya? Lihatlah Sehun kau sudah besar dan anakmu masih bayi."

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menghela nafas lagi mencoba menghilangkan moodnya yang menjadi buruk. Sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi mood Sehun buruk, atau mungkin tanpa ia sadari setiap pagi moodnya menjadi buruk. Dia lebih memilih diam saja sekarang walaupun wajahnya masih ditekuk.

"Bukankah Hunjong sedang mandi?" Sehun melirik ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka.

"Ya. Tapi dia akan senang jika mandi dengan mendengarkan lagu ini. Kau tidak tau kan? Sebaiknya kau meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga sesekali."

Meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga? Setiap pagi saja dia sudah dibuat pusing apalagi dia berada di rumah seharian. Mungkin dia langsung dirawat di rumah sakit setelah itu. Setiap hari minggu pun Sehun jarang berada di rumah, ia biasa bermain golf dengan rekan bisnisnya atau kalau tidak mereka akan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya atau mertuanya, dan saat disana tentu saja Sehun lebih memilih berbincang dengan ayahnya atau mertuanya.

Sekarang Sehun meluangkan waktunya untuk merenung saja walaupun lagu-lagu bayi mengalun kencang diantaranya. Ia berpikir lagi,sejak kapan ia begini? Bahkan sejak kapan Jonginnya jadi cerewet seperti itu? Seingatnya Jongin adalah sosok yang kurang peka dan kurang peduli pada lingkungannya. Sebenarnya itu dulu saat mereka belum menikah. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya semua ini membuat Sehun sedikit jenuh dan stres. Bagaimana tidak? Jika ia mengulang kejadian dalam sehari ia dapat melihat waktu tidurnya yang hampir tidak ada dan omelan Jongin setiap harinya belum lagi tangisan Hunjong. Sehun melihat kearah cermin. Ia sedikit kaget karna wajahnya yang tampak lebih tua. Mungkin benar,ia stress dan ia kehilangan sedikit masa mudanya. Harusnya di umur Sehun sekarang ia sedang giat belajar atau bekerja dan mungkin masih berhura-hura dengan teman-temannya.

"Sehun sarapan sudah siap"

Lamunannya hilang seketika. Sehun berjalan lesu menuju meja makan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit aneh." Jongin menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah malas sedari tadi.

"Hmm. Aku tidak apa."jawab Sehun ringan.

"Katakan saja jika kau ada masalah."

Sehun mencengkeram sendok di tangannya untuk meredam moodnya yang sedang buruk. Kau tau apa masalahnya? Tentu saja masalahnya terletak pada hidupnya sekarang! Sehun seperti ingin berteriak namun ia mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit sebal dengan istrinya yang tak berhenti mengomel sedari tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa kan."

Jongin menarik nafas dalam. Memberi jeda sebelum kembali berkata-kata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku yang memiliki masalah sekarang. Kau tau? Aku selalu menunggumu pulang hingga larut. Tidak bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Aku juga selalu memasak untukmu,aku tidak mau kau makan di luar. Dan kau lihat ini kantung mataku sudah seperti ini karna aku….."

"Kring… kring…. Kring…."

Suara telephone menginterupsi kata-kata Jongin. Sehun yang memang sudah jengah menoleh ke arah telephone hendak mengangkatnya namun Jongin mencegahnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan pedulikan telfonnya. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih…."

Dan begitulah seterusnya Jongin berucap panjang lebar disertai dengan suara dering telephone yang tidak berhenti juga. Sehun tidak tau harus mendengar yang mana karna semua tampak samar di telinganya. Dahinya berkerut menahan amarah dan semakin mencengkeram sendok digenggamannya. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Semua seperti berputar-putar dan akhirnya…..

"Braaak"

Jongin terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Sudah selesai bicara? Kalau sudah aku pergi." Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title : Happy Family

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, etc.

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, mpreg, etc.

Ah maaf karna chapter 1 ga ada salam pembukanya ^^ Hallo semuanya. Terima kasih udah baca ff ini *bow. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Di karenakan banyak masalah yang harus saya hadapi *curhat. Aduh kebanyakan basa basi ya hehe semoga suka deh dengan cerita saya. Btw salam kenal semuanya ^^ saya Micele. Panggil Cele aja hahaha. Jangan lupa comment ya. Comment kalian membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff ini. Langsung aja kalau begitu…..

Happy Reading ^^

HUNKAI

Jongin melamun memandang cangkir di depannya. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana. Ia sedang berada di sebuah café yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi dengan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali mereka mengajaknya datang kemari, namun Jongin selalu menolak karna banyak yang harus ia kerjakan. Mengurus Hunjong dan apartementnya. Kalau bukan karna Lay yang menjemputnya tadi mungkin Jongin akan menolak ajakan mereka lagi.

"Benar tidak Jongin?"

Jongin kaget dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Sedari tadi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan obrolan teman-temannya. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi dengan Sehun.

"Maaf hyung kau tadi bilang apa?"

Semua tampak menghela nafas. Jongin jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Santailah sedikit Jongin. Kita berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang kan? Apalagi kau yang paling susah diajak berkumpul. Kemana Jongin yang suka bersenang-senang dulu?" Xiumin mulai bicara.

Jongin mengangguk. Mungkin dia sedikit berubah. Ya jelas dia berubah. Hidupnya saja juga sudah berubah. Ia seorang istri dan umma sekarang. Apa ini juga yang membuat Sehun aneh akhir-akhir ini?

Lay melihat suasana yang sepertinya mulai aneh ini. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hey bagaimana kabar Sehun? Apa dia masih si pintar yang kekanakan?"

Jongin yang tadinya diam akhirnya tersenyum juga.

"Dia baik. Ya tentu saja. Bahkan bertambah kekanakan."

"Kalian pasti bahagia. Ah Jongin apa kau tak mau melanjutkan menarimu? Sayang sekali kan bakatmu itu, bahkan kau hampir pergi ke Amerika." Tanya Lay disertai anggukan teman-temannya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi sambil melihat Hunjong yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Kurasa tidak ge. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sehun dan Hunjong kalau aku kembali menari. Sehun saja sudah sangat sibuk. Mungkin takdirku memang begini bersama mereka. Aku tidak menyesali ini sama sekali, mungkin Hunjong nanti yang akan meneruskan impianku."

Jawaban Jongin membuat sahabatnya disana mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Satu hal yang mereka sadari, Jongin bertambah dewasa sekarang. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja egois dan melanjutkan hal yang paling ia senangi di dunia itu. Tapi Jongin lebih memikirkan keluarganya. Menari seperti sebagian hidup Jongin. Tapi itu dulu sebelum ada Sehun dan Hunjong di hidupnya. Ia melihat Sehun, Sehun sudah berkorban dan tentu saja dia juga harus berkorban. Demi Hunjong. Semuanya berkorban demi Hunjong.

"Kau sungguh luar biasa Jongin."Lay masih memandangnya takjub.

"Tentu saja. Maka dari itu cepatlah menikah dengan Suho hyung dan jadi luar biasa sepertiku." Ucap Jongin menggoda sahabatnya, sementara Yixing hanya berblushing ria.

….

"Se…Sehun a….aku…aku hamil."

"Jongin….."

"Sehun…."

"Jo….Jongin"

"Sehun…."

"Sehun…."

"Sehun…."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah teriakan membangunkan Sehun di hari yang sama. Sehun melihat namja yang tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Dan ia mendengus kesal melihat siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mau apa kau Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun to the point pada Chanyeol sahabatnya.

"Mentang-mentang kau direktur bisa-bisanya kau tidur disini. Cepat periksa dokumen ini."

Chanyeol tidak bersikap sopan pada Sehun walaupun Sehun adalah atasannya. Sehun adalah sahabatnya jadi untuk apa bersikap formal pada sahabat sendiri?

"Taruh saja disana." Ucap Sehun malas.

"Hey kau habis bermimpi kotor ya? Sedari tadi kau memanggil nama istrimu terus."

"Tentu saja tidak, pabo!" Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Hahaha oh iya bagaimana kabar istri seksimu itu? Kau memang gila Sehun! Di umur semuda ini sudah berkeluarga. Aku yang lebih tua darimu saja belum juga menikah. Ah terlalu jauh, coba kau lihat Suho hyungmu saja belum menikah."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingat sahabatnya yang pintar ini bisa juga bertindak bodoh. Jika Chanyeol jadi Sehun mungkin dia tidak akan mempertaruhkan masa mudanya. Chanyeol itu brengsek. Hobi berhura-hura. Jadi tidak mungkin bisa mengambil langkah seperti Sehun. Walau sebenarnya pilihan Sehun membuat Chanyeol bangga pada Sehun.

"Ya jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku. Kehilangan masa muda."

Baru saja memuji Sehun tapi malah kalimat itu yang didengar Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau aku jenuh hidup seperti ini. Harusnya sekarang aku masih bersamamu bermain music atau pergi minum atau mungkin walaupun aku bersama Jongin aku masih bisa bersenang-senang."

"Jadi kau menyesal menikahinya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Entahlah. Tapi kau tau mungkin aku tak siap. Ini terlalu cepat. Aku mencintainya dan pasti akan menikahinya. Tapi kurasa sekarang itu terlalu cepat. Dan ini semua membuatku stress."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Chanyeol menarik kesimpulan. Ternyata Sehun juga sama brengseknya dengan dia. Untuk apa Sehun memulai jika goyah ditengah-tengah begini? Tapi sebagai sahabat sesama brengseknya Chanyeol hanya bisa mendukung Sehun.

"Harusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak, agar semuanya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin kau butuh hiburan. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke club?"

Ajakan Chanyeol membuat Sehun berpikir sejenak. Apa jadinya kalau Jongin sampai tau dirinya pergi ke club? Tapi hasrat mudanya seperti berapi-api sekarang. Sudahlah ia ingin melepas penat sejenak tanpa suara bayi dan omelan Jongin. Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju.

….

Jongin membaringkan Hunjong dalam box bayi. Ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Apa Sehun sedang rapat ya? Pikir Jongin. Ia keluar dan menunggu Sehun di ruang tengah. Jongin pikir memang akhir-akhir ini dia banyak mengomel pada Sehun, namun maksud Jongin baik. Ia hanya ingin mengingatkan Sehun saja. Dan pagi ini mungkin dia agak keterlaluan hingga membuat Sehun menggebrak meja makan dan tak menghabiskan sarapannya. Jongin berniat meminta maaf pada Sehun kalau ia sudah datang nanti. Karena banyak berpikir Jongin tanpa sadar tertidur.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Ia melihat samar-samar pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 1. Segera saja ia berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat Sehun yang berjalan sempoyongan dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan. Jongin mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Yang ditanya hanya memandang Jongin sambil tersenyum bahagia seperti anak kecil yang sedang terbang. Buru-buru Sehun melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin kau cantik sekali."

Jongin melihat Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. Sepertinya Sehun mabuk berat sekarang. Padahal Jongin sudah melarangnya untuk minum. Hampir saja Sehun terjatuh namun dengan segera Jongin menangkap tubuh Sehun.

"Sehun kau mabuk?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sedikit tertawa disertai beberapa cegukan. "Temanku bilang kau sexy Jongin."

Jongin tidak berkata lagi. Ia dapat mencium tubuh Sehun berbau alcohol dan parfum aneh yang pasti bukan milik Sehun. Ia ingin marah sekarang sebenarnya, tapi ia tau Sehun sedang mabuk. Memarahi orang mabuk sama saja dengan mengajak bicara orang gila. Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin, dan tiba-tiba mendorong Jongin ke dinding dan menciumnya ganas.

"Se….Sehun…."

Jongin akhirnya sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Sehun. Sekarang mereka berhadapan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jongin melihat ada bekas lipstick di kemeja Sehun. Ia diam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah setelah bersenang –senang."

Sehun tidak sadar Jongin sekarang sedang menunduk. Menunduk karna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karna menahan tangis dan amarah. Sehun masih saja tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia ini mabuk atau sudah gila?

"Baiklah aku akan tidur. Selamat malam istriku yang cantik."

Sehun sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Seketika Jongin jatuh juga pertahanannya. Ia mengusap air matanya.

"Besok aku butuh penjelasan darimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun merasakan cahaya aneh mengetuk-ngetuk matanya disertai dengan kepalanya yang pusing luar biasa. Ia melihat jam yang ada di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 8.00 dan Sehun masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Sudah pasti ia terlambat hari ini dan lebih baik ia tidak masuk saja sekalian pikirnya.

Sehun agak sadar lalu meraba tempat di sampingnya. Kosong. Jongin sudah bangun? Tapi mengapa tak membangunkannya? Sehun merasa tenggorokannya kering dan ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sehun berjalan santai kearah dapur. Walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya masih berdenyut sejak tadi. Ia melihat Jongin sedang mencuci piring. Sehun mengambil air di kulkas membuat Jongin melirik sedikit ke arahnya. Ia duduk di kursi ruang makan. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin duduk di depannya dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Kau membuatku terkejut."

"Dari mana kau semalam?"Tanya Jongin dengan nada tenang.

Sehun kembali terkejut karena ia merasa sedang diintrogasi sekarang.

"Minum bersama teman bisnis." Sehun mulai berbohong.

"Oh. Bukankah aku melarangmu untuk minum?"

Kalimat Jongin membuat Sehun kesal sekarang. Pasti setelah ini Jongin akan mengomel lagi. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit."

"Minum sedikit? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya? Bisa jelaskan padaku soal ini?"

Nada Jongin mulai meninggi dan ia menunjukkan kemeja yang di pakai Sehun kemarin. Sehun tersentak melihat itu. Ia memang bermain dengan beberapa yeoja semalam, tapi tidak sampai menidurinya. Namun karena ego Sehun yang begitu tinggi ia masih mencoba membela dirinya. Sehun merasa tidak salah melakukan ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan bermain-main sedikit.

"Aku hanya mencari hiburan saja semalam. Kau tau aku jenuh hidup seperti ini! Mendengar tangisan Hunjong dan ocehanmu setiap hari! Membuatku sadar kalau aku benar-benar kehilangan masa mudaku. Harusnya aku sekarang masih bermain music dengan Chanyeol bukannya mendengarkan lagu bayi itu, harusnya aku sekarang masih bersama teman-temanku bersenang-senang! Bukan menjaga anak!"

Sehun terengah setelah mengungkapkan semua yang ada dipikirannya dengan berteriak. Sementara Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jongin merasa Sehun menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau menyesal menikah denganku?"

Kata-kata yang sama yang ditanyakan Chanyeol padanya. Sehun terdiam. Mulutnya seakan sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata saat melihat Jongin berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun ikut berdiri. Ia ingin menjawab tapi sulit. Mengapa saat ditanya Chanyeol ia dengan lancar menjawab semuanya?

"Jadi kenapa kau tak menyuruhku menggugurkannya saja waktu itu?!"

"Plaaaakk"

Sehun tanpa sadar menampar Jongin. Dia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Memikirkan Jongin yang terus berteriak dan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang belum hilang. Lalu akhirnya tanpa sadar menampar Jongin. Sehun terkejut setelahnya dan melihat tangannya.

Jongin menangis memegang pipinya. Ia lelah sudah. Apa Sehun pikir Jongin tidak merasa kehilangan masa mudanya? Bahkan dia merelakan mimpinya. Ia berkorban semuanya dan berpikir bahwa Sehun juga berkorban hal yang sama. Tapi nyatanya? Ah Jongin lupa Sehun adalah manusia kekanakan dan egois sejak lama. Jongin pikir setelah mereka menikah semua itu akan hilang tapi nyatanya? Sama saja.

"Baiklah silahkan nikmati masa mudamu dengan bersenang-senang! Tak usah pedulikan aku lagi."

Mendengar kalimat Jongin membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hah! Sudahlah terserah!"

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan kencang.

Semenatara Jongin masih menangis di tempatnya.

….

Sehun terbangun. Setelah bertengkar dengan Jongin ia memilih tidur agar rasa sakit di kepalanya cepat hilang. Dan itu berhasil. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar. Sehun ke dapur lagi namun tak menemukan sosok Jongin disana. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan tak juga menemukan sosok itu. Sehun mencoba mencari ke kamar Hunjong dan tak menemukan apapun disana. Bahkan Hunjong juga tak ada.

Jadi

Mereka

Pergi?

Sehun tak melihat barang-barang Hunjong. Jadi itu berarti dugaannya benar. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Menghela nafas sambil melihat foto pernikahannya.

"Yah baguslah mungkin aku memang butuh waktu sendiri. Ambil sisi positifnya Sehun. Tak ada tangis bayi dan omelan Jongin seperti yang kau inginkan."

….

3 hari kemudian

Sehun terbangun. Ini masih pukul 3 pagi. Ia seperti mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar sebelah.

Kosong. Ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Bodoh. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sejak Jongin dan Hunjong meninggalkannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Padahal Sehun pikir ia bisa sedikit beristirahat sekarang. Tapi nyatanya? Ia tetap terbangun karna merasakan suara tangisan Hunjong. Mungkin itu karna dia sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa dengan semuanya. Sehun akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa kamar Hunjong. Merenung sebentar.

Pagi pun mulai menjelang. Sehun bahkan tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Hidupnya hambar sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan. Sehun sedikit bersyukur karna Jongin ternyata masih peduli padanya. Sebelum pergi Jongin memasak makanan yang hanya tinggal di panaskan saja. Mungkin Jongin ingat kalau Sehun tak bisa memasak. Padahal Jongin sudah pasti dalam keadaan marah saat itu, dan meskipun demikian, Jongin masih membuatkannya makanan. Benar-benar bodoh kau Oh Sehun.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Title : Happy Family

Author : Oh Michele

Cast : Sehun, Jongin, etc.

Warning : cerita abal, banyak typo, yaoi, mpreg, etc.

Sebenernya FF ini udah selesai saya buat ._. tapi sepertinya perlu peninjauan ulang deh. Saya bakal ngebut liburan ini biar FF saya selesai semua -_- hahahaha doakan saja ya. Biar cepat saya lanjut kalian juga harus review juga biar saya semangat hahahaha. Kalau punya ide juga bisa kirim ke PM ya ._. siapa tau kalian bisa membantu saya hehehehe.

Okay Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

.

"Jadi istrimu pergi dari rumah?"

"Hmm begitulah."

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan malas. Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkejut. Pantas saja Sehun tampak berantakan belakangan ini.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau bilang kau ingin bebas." Kata Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun tentang kata-katanya dulu. Sebenarnya dalam hati Chanyeol tidak tega melihat keadaan sahabatnya sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana? Ini pilihan Sehun juga kan.

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum seperti di paksakan dengan sedikit tawa samar.

"Haha kau benar. Ini yang aku inginkan. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi ke club lagi?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan respon Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun akan sadar dengan kata-katanya. Ah ia lupa kalau Sehun sama brengseknya dengan dia.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Ooooooo

Entah sudah berapa gelas yang Sehun minum. Ia seperti kehilangan kesadaran sekarang. Lampu-lampu disana membuatnya semakin pusing, belum lagi alunan music yang begitu kencang. Sementara Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Mungkin sedang bersenang-senang bersama yeoja atau namja yang ada disana.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. Dia mabuk berat. Dipejamkan matanya sebentar hanya agar pusing di kepalanya ini hilang.

"Sehun."

Sekelebat wajah Jongin melintas di pikirannya. Membuat ia mengacak rambutnya karna frustasi. Sejujurnya ia sangat rindu pada Jongin dan Hunjong. Tapi ia belum siap bertemu mereka. Belum siap menyusun kata-kata saat berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Tuan…."

Seorang yeoja mendekati Sehun. Yeoja itu mengenakan pakaian sexy yang sangat mengundang mata. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia pasti wanita penghibur. Ia membelai wajah Sehun mencoba menggoda.

"Tuan sendirian saja? Mau bermain denganku?"

Yeoja itu mengerling nakal. Sehun masih diam di tempatnya. Masih larut dalam pemikirannya. Tak lama ia alihkan pandangannya pada yeoja itu. Menatapnya sebentar lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir yeoja itu.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat bibir yeoja itu, sementara yeoja itu semakin ingin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Sehun."

Lagi-lagi bayangan Jongin muncul lagi dipikirannya. Namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menikmati hidupnya kali ini.

"Sehun jangan dekati aku."

Bayangan Jongin muncul lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kalau cintamu itu cuma main-main saja."

Sekarang bukan hanya bayangan saja yang muncul, tapi juga serpihan kenangan mereka di masa lalu. Saat ia mencoba mendekati Jongin dengan susah payah. Mereka sudah melalui berbagai rintangan bersama-sama.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia selamanya."

Sehun tertegun. Tanpa sadar ia merasa ada yang menamparnya. Menyadarkannya. Ia ingat pada janjinya pada Jongin dulu. Janji yang harusnya tak akan ia lupakan. Dengan segera ia mendorong yeoja di depannya.

"Tuan?" Yeoja itu hendak protes. Namun Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun berjalan sempoyongan. Ia masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya saat ini. Ia menyentuh bibirnya perlahan lalu mengusapnya kasar.

"Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi manis bibirmu Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

Ooooooo

.

.

Jongin berjalan pelan di area makanan bayi. Ia sedang berada di dalam supermarket sekarang. Barang di dalam troli yang ia bawa sudah hampir menggunung. Namun sepertinya masih banyak yang harus ia beli. Matanya tak lepas dari macam-macam makanan bayi yang ada disana.

"Ah ini kesukaan Sehun! Biasanya dia sering memakan makanan Hunjong kalau tak ada makanan hihi." Jongin bergumam sendiri. Ia jadi ingat lagi dengan Sehun sekarang. Sebenarnya tidak pernah sedetik pun ia melupakan Sehun. Ia selalu khawatir apa Sehun makan dengan benar? Apa Sehun tidak apa-apa? Ah tapi setelah berpikir seperti itu ia langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa mengingat dia. Dia pasti sedang senang sekarang."

"Braaakk"

Tanpa sadar troli yang di dorong Jongin menabrak seseorang.

"Ah mianhae. Gwenchana?" Jongin membungkuk meminta maaf pada namja yang barusan ia tabrak.

"Gwenchana. Hmm Jongin?" Namja itu berucap seperti memastikan. Jongin langsung melihat kearah namja di depannya.

"Kris gege?"

TBC


End file.
